The present invention relates to a memory for storing a personality module for use in configuring a vehicle for a particular user.
Certain automobiles contain systems that permit a user to configure the automobile. For example, a user may adjust a seat position and then save that seat position according to a preset position. Other users may also store their own preset seat configuration in a system resident on the automobile. Therefore, when one of the users uses the automobile, the seat may be automatically adjusted to the user""s desired seat position through entry of a code. With this type of system, the user positions the seat in order to store that particular seat position, then indicates the desire to store the settings in the on-board system. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved system for configuring environmental features of an automobile for a particular user, and allowing the user to move from vehicle to vehicle with the personal configuration available for setting up any vehicle.
A personality module consistent with the present invention provides information concerning desired settings for configuring a vehicle. It includes a computer-readable medium specifying an identification of a user and information for use in automatically establishing settings for the vehicle and specific to the user. The medium further specifies parameters related to the information for use in generating control signals to automatically configure the vehicle according to the settings.
A method consistent with the present invention provides information concerning desired settings for a vehicle. The method includes specifying on a computer-readable medium an identification of a user and information for use in automatically establishing settings for the vehicle and specific to the user. Parameters are specified on the medium related to the information and for use in generating control signals to automatically configure the vehicle according to the settings.